Always together
by ohyouknow88
Summary: Tenzin reflects on the day his father took him to meet his bison. one-shot.


**So, it's been bothering me that there are no stories about Tenzin and Oogie. Not even one! I honestly dont know how Tenzin got Oogie, other than that there were bison, and his dad probably gavev him one. I'm also guessing the bison can be really old because Aang gets Appa when he's six, but the old lady, Sister llo, (i think that's it) who is in her 80s, still has her bison. **

**If you're wondering about the Oogie thing, read the promise part 1! You'll figure it out.**

**Anyways, just me being me and i know Tenzin was said to be very serious, but he couldnt always have been. He had to laugh sometime, so i chose now! **

**Please, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I love writing these stories since there are just so many possibilities in 70 years and such, and I'll stop talking...writing, now. **

* * *

"Are you ready, Tenzin?"

Tenzin nodded as his father walked with him to the caves where the bison slept. He was too excited to say anything, but thinking about what he would do with his new friend. There was only one bison calf that had been born earlier in the year, and Tenzin was finally old enough that Aang had decided he should have one.

They got to the caves and Aang was met by Appa, who nudged him with his nose and gave him a lick, making Aang laugh, "Not now Buddy. It's Tenzin's big day."

Appa seemed to understand and crouched down on his stomach, giving a contented grunt. Tenzin stopped for a moment to look up at his father's lifelong friend and wondered if that was what having his own bison would be like. Some of the Air Acolytes that lived on the island helped take care of the bison, but to actually have one? Aang had explained that as an airbender, Tenzin would get his own bison, just like he had when he was a little kid. Not even his brother and sister would have one!

They could see a few of the bison flying around above them, so Aang took out his whistle and blew on it to get their attention. All of them came down and Aang tossed an apple to each of the older bison. Tenzin couldn't help but notice the difference between Appa and the other bison, from size, to the slightly different colors of their fur, to the number of stripes on their backs. They were slightly bigger than Appa, and their tails were longer, but Aang had always told him a sky bison was a sky bison and they were just a little different.

The youngest of the bison, a small little guy that was hardly as tall as a ten year old Tenzin, moved in front of the other bison, looking at the last apple in Aang's hand expectantly. Aang knelt down in front of Tenzin and handed him the apple, "A sky bison's a friend for life, Tenzin. Are you ready to meet him?"

Tenzin nodded again and mumbled a yes before slowly taking a step closer to the bison. It eyed him carefully, but seemed to recognize the apple in his hand and moved slowly as well. Once Tenzin was close enough, he took a deep breath and stretched his arm out, slightly turning his head and closing his eyes. Aang smiled to himself, remembering how excited and nervous he had been to meet Appa for the first time, but even he wasn't like that. Tenzin almost seemed scared to get too close.

The bison sniffed the apple and then licked it out of his hand. Tenzin laughed and turned back to face the little bison, which came even closer to sniff him. Tenzin put his hand on the bison's nose and it grunted, licking him from foot to head. Tenzin shivered at the feeling, but laughed and hugged the little bison as it nudged him.

Aang, who had been leaning against Appa and petting his fur, began laughing as Tenzin was knocked over. He didn't bother moving for a few minutes, just letting Tenzin play for a little while before he moved over and touched the bison on the head and helped Tenzin up, "You're already fast friends. So, what you going to name him?"

Tenzin thought for a minute. He could see the bison eagerly looking up at him through brown eyes, waiting to hear it. Even his father seemed to know what he was thinking, but was just waiting for him to say it. The bison squirmed from under Aang's hand and knocked Tenzin over again, giving him another lick.

"Oogie!" Tenzin laughed, remembering the word his uncle had said when any sign of affection was shown between his parents. When he asked them what it meant, Toph, who had been over at the time, took his hand and licked it, saying she had done the same to his mother when she asked years before.

Now, both he and Aang were laughing more than before, and Oogie seemed to enjoy his name. Tenzin and Oogie played until Aang said it was time to go inside, which was pretty much all day. Tenzin gave Oogie a last goodbye and a promise he would be out first thing in the morning, to which the little bison ran in circles before lifting off and flying after his mother, who had retreated to her cave for the night.

Aang sat the entire time with Appa next to him, just watching his son and remembering the first day he spent with Appa, and making the same promise when he was told it was time to leave for the night. When Aang said it was time to go to Tenzin, he could see the disappointed look in both his eyes, and Oogie's. He smiled and lifted Tenzin into a hug as they walked up the path to their house and Tenzin couldn't stop talking about Oogie, "We're going to be best friends forever. He's only mine, right dad? When can I ride him? I'll only ride him from now on. All by myself."

Aang just laughed, "You can ride him soon enough, but you will have to ride with us on Appa until your mother thinks you can fly on your own. And he will be your best friend forever. You'll always be together."

Tenzin just smiled and kept asking questions.

Now, over forty years later, Tenzin thought about that day. Oogie had been the only bison he would travel with, no matter where he went. It wasn't until years after he met Oogie, when Appa had passed on and he had seen his heartbroken father, that he really began to cherish their friendship though. He knew his father had a special bond with his bison, but liked to think it was the same between him and Oogie, who was his constant companion through good and bad times.

He wanted to be the only one to take care of Oogie, and did so until other, unavoidable things got in the way of his time, but always managed to spend time with his bison. It was harder to find time after Jinora was born, and he was busy with work on the council, but Oogie was always there when he needed to get away or needed to be somewhere, and understood that his human didn't always have time.

Even after escaping Air Temple Island with his family, Oogie was with him. His father was right when he said they would always be together, and Tenzin wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
